


I've found safety in this loneliness/But I cannot stand it anymore

by Evergreen (DeltaLorien)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other, Protective Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaLorien/pseuds/Evergreen
Summary: Title from The Unnamed Feeling by MetallicaAU where Klaus returns from his time travel journey to find Five drunk and VERY unstableorFive finally lets his guard down and gets some help.
Kudos: 243





	I've found safety in this loneliness/But I cannot stand it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> i made this just because, idek dudes anyway enjoy <3

Klaus didn't quite know how he'd managed to make his way back home. Ever since he'd found himself back on that bus he'd been in a daze. The world kept moving. People talking seemed distant. Pointless.

Sitting on his bed, he realized home felt unfamiliar now. It didn't feel right. Panic rose in his throat and a little strangled cry escaped him before he saw his brother in the hallway. Five. His heart dropped. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was the pessimistic overly knowledgeable twerp. That was until he saw tears streaming down his brother's cheeks. Klaus knew how old the boy really was, but to see the thirteen-year-old boy in such despair broke his heart. 

"Hey, buddy." He started gently, not trusting his own voice yet. "You doing ok?"

Five looked down pitifully. "I just, didn't know who to go to." His voice broke. He sounded almost...

"Hey, are you drunk?" Klaus felt his eyebrows furrow in concern and pity. "Sit down here, come on."

Five stumbled over and sat beside his brother. Definitely drinking.

"C'mon, I know you feel older, but your brain isn't fully developed yet, you can't be doing this."

Five's gaze had fallen on Klaus's upper arm. "So. You time traveled." Klaus tried to pull his shirt sleeve down over the tattoo, but his sleeves quickly proved too short. Five's head dropped into his hands.

"Hey, hey. No, it's not that bad-" He was cut off by a sharp sob from Five.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've finished the contract. If I was just a little bit less selfish..." He looked up at Klaus wide-eyed with a hand over his mouth stifling his cries.

"No. No no no it's alright. It's okay. Nobody deserves what you had to go through. Nobody." Klaus gently wrapped an arm around his 'younger' brother and rubbed his back until he calmed down.

"Y'know," Five began unsteadily, "When I first made the jump... At first, I thought I was finally free. It was just so exhilarating to finally be out. So I kept jumping. Further and further. Years at a time." His breath hitched and he shut his eyes tightly for a moment before he continued. "When I got to the apocalypse I wanted to go back. I wanted to warn you all so badly..." His voice cracked and he began sobbing again. "And then I found all your bodies, and then everything started to stink. It stunk for months, dead bodies everywhere." He finally stopped; his body finally racked with the sobs he had held in for so long.

Klaus gently wrapped his arms around his brother. "I'm so, so sorry."

Five tried to speak again but only managed to cry harder. Klaus gently pushed his brother to where he could cry comfortably onto his shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay now. We know. We can make this better. Okay?"

Five pulled away shook his head rapidly. "We only have a few days, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do-" He gasped for breath before continuing quickly, too quickly, "There's nothing any of us can do. We're running out of time. We're all running out of-"

Klaus grabbed Five's hands. "No, we will be okay. Okay? We won't die. I won't let anything happen to you or any of the others. Okay?"

Five nodded while the tears blazed paths down his cheeks. "I'm so scared it'll all happen again. I'm so, so scared."

"And I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep all of you safe. Alright?"

Five nodded slowly. "I- Alright. Okay."

Klaus pulled his brother into a tight hug. "It's okay. I've got you now. I've got you now."


End file.
